


To Bliss

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [35]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Birthday Sex, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gladio deserves to let go every once in a while, Ignis spoils Gladio for his birthday, Inspired by Art, Love, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Switching, Trust, happy birthday Gladio! ;3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: It's Gladiolus' birthday and Ignis decides that after a day of spoiling him, trying something different in the bedroom might be the key to an even better night.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	To Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recipeh_for_Success](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recipeh_for_Success/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Gladio!! I was inspired late last night by some FANTASTIC art from spicyrecipehs; as soon as I saw it I just had to write something! ; u ; [Link to the art here, but it's some good extra spicy stuff, so you've been warned~](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs/status/1245608644890087428) I just wanted to write a little something, I hope it's satisfactory! <3

“Let me take care of you tonight, love,” Ignis whispered warmly against Gladiolus’ ear, “please?”

Although the amber gaze that met Ignis’ flickered with uncertainty, there was a gentle smile nonetheless. It made Ignis’ heart skip a beat. “You’re always taking care of me, Iggy.”

“But today, of all days; it’s your birthday, Gladiolus, let me spoil you more! It’s… not very often we have time for such things like we used to. I’d like to savor the moment while I can. Let’s try something new. If you would like?”

Gladiolus chuckled in response and as Ignis swept his hand across the broad chest beneath him, he felt the rumble of the Shield’s laughter resonating against his fingertips and it only made him smile wider. “How could I say no to you?”

It was Gladiolus’ turn to reach up and run a hand through Ignis’ slightly disheveled hair. They had been out and about all day, going shopping, having a nice dinner to themselves, and just enjoying each others’ company and the break in their fast-paced lives. It hadn’t been until much later in the evening that things began to take a turn toward the bedroom, but it was certainly something that had been lingering in the back of Ignis’ mind all day. That Ignis wanted to show Gladiolus exactly how much he meant to him, that perhaps it would be time to change things up a little to get his point across.

“I know, you wouldn’t dare,” Ignis teased back, and leaned his head into Gladiolus’ hand, marvelling at the calloused skin, yet always gentle touch. Ignis respected him in that way. He was treated gently, but not like he was breakable. Gladiolus’ power came with greatly damaging potential, and he knew that, but it was even more a show of his strength that he could keep it so easily in check. Something that over the years had to be learned, and honed, but Ignis was very pleased with his progress.

At the end of it all, Ignis had pushed Gladiolus onto his back on their bed, and settled himself between the Shield’s legs. They’d lost their clothes some time ago, having originally planned to shower together.

As Ignis brought their mouths together for a kiss, his heartbeat just went wild against his ribs in a thunderous rhythm, and he for a moment worried that it was noticeable. The thought was pushed aside as Gladiolus tried to take a little more control, his broad palms settling easily over Ignis’ ass as his tongue quested deeper into Ignis’ parting lips. It was difficult to not give in to such tantalizingly distracting sensations but Ignis knew his limits on his own restraint, and he had yet to reach that point.

Instead, to try to regain the upper hand, Ignis pushed his hips downward against Gladiolus’ and when the Shield let out a muffled groan and rocked his hips up in response, that was enough of a signal for Ignis to continue. His fingers moved through Gladiolus’ long, loose hair in slow strokes before a sudden thrust from below sent Ignis unexpectedly forward and had him gripping tight fistfuls of the hair he’d just been caressing.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I - ”

“No, _do it more,”_ Gladiolus growled suddenly, sparks of a feral hunger in his voice burning higher as he gave Ignis’ ass a firm (but not painful) squeeze. It was surprising to Ignis to be met so quickly with such intensity, but that was just something about Gladiolus that he loved. The man, even ten years later, was still full of plenty of surprises.

With another tug that was hard enough to turn Gladiolus’ head to the side, Ignis took his chance to lean down and breathe heavily into his ear, “How about… I give you something better, instead? My last gift to you for the day.”

“What’s that, Iggy?”

“I… would like to take you, tonight. The last time I had this chance, it was so rushed, we… I feel like we didn’t have the time to explore ourselves. We never did get to finish, after all.” A heat rose in Ignis’ cheeks but he did his best to ignore it, especially with the way their cocks slid together with beautiful friction at the slightest movement that either of them made. Gladiolus was always the better of them at talking dirty, having had numerous romance books and years of flirtatiousness to back him up - but something deep down within Ignis was determined to give it his all, in trying to return the favor. “I know it will take some preparations, but, I don’t mind. As long as you’re comfortable with such a thing.”

“You say that like I’d refuse,” Gladiolus joked, light-hearted. “As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy. And… I think it’ll be nice to give it another go. Now that we, uh, have a lot more time on our hands. Sort of.”

“As long as you’re certain, my love, that’s all I care about,” Ignis admitted, shifting himself back onto his knees and leaning over to the drawer beside the bed where they kept their necessities. “Let me know if anything hurts, and we can stop, alright?”

There was a hushed grunt of acknowledgement as Gladiolus shifted against the pillows, somewhat awkwardly fumbling to spread his legs so Ignis could work. It was certainly a beautiful view, to see the Shield so flustered, so nervous, as he laid back with his legs spread. Just looking at him had Ignis twitching, and he noticed the devious smirk at Gladiolus’ lips when his gaze trailed downward to catch it.

“That excited, huh?”

“Shh. Let me work.” Ignis feigned impatience as he uncapped the bottle of lubricant and squeezed a good amount onto his fingers. It was a cool, but not entirely unpleasant, texture against his skin. With a bit of effort now to not drip anything from his lubricant-coated fingertips onto the bed, he pushed himself back on his other hand so he could scoot just a few inches’ distance to not keep his wrist bent at an uncomfortable angle when things would get too heated to readjust.

“I thought it was _my_ birthday, why are _you_ giving the or - ”

What would have left the Shield’s lips instead garbled into a moan when slicked fingers finally brushed against his entrance. At first he shivered, but each of Ignis’ calculated probings seemed to ease the trembling into nothing more than an occasional sharp inhale, especially when the first finger entered, slow and careful. Gladiolus’ only concern was that it was cold, to which Ignis responded as he trailed a slow caress up Gladiolus’ thigh with his clean hand, “Trust me, you will warm up soon enough.”

“Tease.”

That earned Gladiolus two fingers, and a third in quick succession after that. He took it without complaint and Ignis felt his chest hum with pride at the fact. Willing that aside, Ignis leaned down and pushed his fingers back a second time, and that had the Shield biting back swears as he took Gladiolus’ cock in his hand and gave a determined squeeze.

“Tell me, who is the tease?”

This was a game that they usually played the other way around. A little bit of banter, playful dominance, before things gave way to more heated, unrestrained games.

“You,” Gladiolus countered, without missing a beat.

Ignis smiled, the expression all too friendly as lustful fire churned deep in his gut. “Would you really make me tease you until you cum, just like this? Is that really what you want? Perhaps I ought to restrain you, if you’re going to be so disobedient.”

“That - ” he paused, frowned, and then averted his gaze. That flush from before was creeping back into Gladiolus’ cheeks; it looked like Ignis was finally back in control. “No, I… I do want you inside me. I’ll play along.”

“Mm. Perfect. Who would have thought it was this easy to break down a man as strong as you?”

“Only for you, Ignis. You forget that,” Gladiolus muttered, putting a hand to his face as if to wipe sweat away, but he let it linger too long before moving away again. Ignis frowned and let his hand trail over Gladiolus’ thigh again in a comforting gesture. He kept the fingers inside his partner still, for the moment.

“No, I know, love, I do. I’m thankful you trust me,” Ignis whispered in return, and gave Gladiolus a gentle kiss on the lips after pulling his fingers away and slipping his legs over the side of the bed. “I will be right back. I’m sure you can keep yourself busy while I’m gone? Just don’t get too carried away,” Ignis added with a thoughtful smirk.

The walk to the bathroom was quick, just to wash his hands; when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror Ignis picked up his comb and did his best to work his hair back into place. These days it didn’t want to stick despite his best efforts and _gods, was he going gray?_ and the wrinkles in his skin seemed to pile on as the scars did over the years. But he tried not to think about it as he stepped back into the bedroom with clean hands and a still-lingering erection that would have to remain unattended just a while longer…

Of course, re-entering the room to find Gladiolus rather fervently stroking himself was a welcome sight. His head was buried back against the pillows and his eyes were closed tight as if he didn’t even realize Ignis had returned. When Ignis sat on the edge of the bed Gladiolus faltered ever so slightly in his pace, but he was determined to continue as Ignis took back his position on the bed and slipped a condom on, quickly applying more lubricant. Never hurt to be too safe.

“Now,” Ignis said, finding confidence in his voice, “Are you ready for me?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

It took a bit more readjusting, and more lube, but Ignis managed to line himself up easily with Gladiolus’ assistance; in the end Ignis found it best just to mirror one of Gladiolus’ easy favorite positions. Only now having been on the opposite end of it, did he understand why his partner loved it so much. Ignis had a clear view of everything, and even better, this would work best for their current situation to keep them both comfortable.

The bed creaked as Ignis moved forward, bringing his arm under Gladiolus’ head as if cradling him. It was a bit tricky, given that Ignis wasn’t quite the size necessary for the position but he made it work nonetheless. A playful spark flashed in Gladiolus’ eyes as he recognized what Ignis was doing. One of Gladiolus’ hands rested on Ignis’ chest and the other held his leg up, to help keep himself spread while helping Ignis keep balanced. Ignis wrapped his arm around that same leg and held him, surprised (but should he have been?) at the bulk and weight of the muscular thigh in his hand.

With a single, gentle push, the head of Ignis’ cock slipped inside easily. Gladiolus bit down on his lip and hissed out a soft _fuck_ and it made the Tactician pause, to offer a squeeze to Gladiolus’ thigh in comfort.

“Breathe, love, I’m almost there,” Ignis whispered. He wanted to lean in to kiss him, but he couldn’t, or it would send him deeper. The apologetic shine in his eyes was unseen as Gladiolus shut his own tightly, brows furrowing as if still in pain, a deep inhale filling his lungs before he shuddered it out and finally met Ignis’ gaze.

“Let me in deep, I know you can take me.”

“I can - I can take you,” Gladiolus managed, slowly working his jaw to unclench, his teeth free from his bottom lip, swallowing nervously. His lip was somewhat swollen already, but that could be tended to later. “Just… give me a sec. I… didn’t realize you were that big. Damn, Iggy.”

“Big? Well, I wouldn’t exactly say so, compared to yourself, but… I know this is a lot for you. Take your time.” Another squeeze to Gladiolus’ thigh. They remained there, both still hard and struggling to stay focused, each not wanting to upset the other if they made a move too soon. It was these unspoken moments that truly showed their bond, and all they had to do was look into each others’ eyes to know when they were ready.

And as promised, all Ignis needed was a single, calculated, slow thrust. He kept his eyes locked on the Shield, waiting for the slightest sign of pain - but there was none. Instead, his mouth hung open - was that _drool_ hinting at the corners of his mouth, or was he just imagining it? - and his teeth-marked bottom lip quivered as a hushed groan rumbled from deep within Gladiolus’ throat. This was a good place to start.

At first, Ignis kept up a slow, shallow pace, taking a few experimental thrusts here and there to aim his hips in slightly different angles, hoping to find the spot that Gladiolus liked best. It was an adjustment for Ignis to be the one giving, as he was so used to taking, but versatility was always a key to a successful relationship for Ignis, and he was going to stand by those words until he could stand no longer.

Right now, he was giving his all into making Gladiolus forget the troubles of his past few days, the stress they’d have in the next coming week; he wanted Gladiolus to experience that wonderful aftermath of bliss and comfortable internal silence… nothing screaming at them to go back to their duties, their other necessities, the outside world and its fast pace… just to be able to be himself in that content, dreamy state that Ignis himself knew he craved more than he should have.

With each thrust, the air grew hotter; the sweat between their bodies only added to the friction. By now the bed was creaking quite loudly as the headboard hit the wall behind them with each thrust but neither of them cared. Ignis kept himself balanced as much as he could but he found himself breathing heavily into Gladiolus’ ear; he seemed to be enjoying the sounds of Ignis pleasuring himself inside of him so much that Ignis could feel every subtle twitch in time with his ragged breaths.

Neither of them was going to last longer and that fact was nearly tangible through the heat in the air around them. Ignis warned he was close as his head and his chest and his entire body felt like it was on fire and I'm the verge of bursting; that twisting, curling, dizzying sensation almost happening too quickly to catch. Despite the building heat licking across his skin Ignis only used that as fuel to thrust harder, faster, to hopefully bring Gladiolus to his release first. It would be unfair to steal that from him, Ignis briefly reminded himself, it is his birthday, and the whole reason they’d decided to change things up.

The Shield shuddered and groaned and gasped beneath Ignis with each deeper thrust. He reached down to give himself a few quick tugs and tried to bite down on his lip a second time to hold back a surprisingly loud moan of Ignis’ name as he came - but Ignis only leaned forward to wrap his arms around his love and hold him, to kiss him passionately to keep his tongue and teeth, and his mind, busy as he trembled with the force of his orgasm taking over him. Ignis felt his own building higher to the point of breaking his focus and gave another warning as he pushed himself fully deep inside, riding the shockwaves of his release with quick, yet hesitant thrusts, as best as he could manage hopefully without hurting or overstimulating his partner too much. He could feel Gladiolus’ eyes on him and it just made his orgasm that much stronger. For once, Ignis didn’t mind the mess that coated his and Gladiolus’ stomachs, and allowed himself to savor it just this time. For now.

“I now see why you like this so much, getting to see the one you love unravel beneath your touch…” Ignis mused, panting, as they parted to catch their breath; he paused before moving further to tuck Gladiolus’ sweat-slicked hair out of his eyes and gently kiss his forehead. “I didn’t know that this was something I’d needed to see so badly in my life until now. Perhaps we ought to do this more often.”

Words were lost to the Shield in that moment, a dazed smile lingered on his lips. His eyes were half-lidded, his arms moving sluggishly as he dropped his thighs and flopped his hands rather unceremoniously over Ignis in an attempt to hug him. Ignis offered a little assistance but moved to pull himself free, muttering something about getting towels, but Gladiolus stopped him with a gentle squeeze against his arm.

“No, stay… please,” he slurred, barely managing to make a smirk in his pleasured stupor. “‘Cause it’s my birthday, remem… remember?”

“Of course, love. It’s still your birthday for another - ” Ignis glanced at the clock. “Five minutes, so I suppose I - ah. Well. I shouldn’t leave you alone while you’re in such a state. Are you going to be alright?”

“We got any water? Can you just… pour it straight in my mouth, I can’t move.” He did manage a chuckle as he tried to raise his arm to demonstrate, but he just couldn’t get the hang of it in the moment. In a way Ignis was proud, knowing he’d done this himself.

“I shall do my best, but the water is out of my reach, so I’d have to get up…”

“Nah, don’t. I can wait. This… this is more… more important, right now. C’mere.”

Post sex, Gladiolus was usually very cuddly and affectionate, but never quite like this. It was something Ignis found himself enjoying, with the sex-drunk way Gladiolus smiled at him with that big, goofy grin of his. Ignis wondered, as he found himself drifting off, would he ever be able to see this face again? He hoped he wouldn’t have to wait until next year’s birthday to find out. Then again, his own birthday fell a few months earlier, and it was giving him ideas… yet they were forgotten to dreams as Ignis just laid down on top of his partner and fell asleep, uncaring about the sweat and fluids that had them both sticking together. That would be a problem for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> At some point today we're gonna make brownies to celebrate Gladio's birthday :3 (well in reality we've been meaning to make brownies for days but now we have an extra reason to! lol)


End file.
